


Братские узы

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Энакина есть сестра Рей и их обоих забирают с Татуина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Братские узы

Энакин схватился за Рей, стоило ей выбраться из кабины Икс-Винга, и закружил в объятиях, смеясь. Через секунду, она тоже расхохоталась вместе с братом.  
Обычно, ей не нравились прикосновения, но для Энакина она делала исключение.  
Оби-Ван Кеноби и Мейс Винду наблюдали за своими учениками, не прерывая пока что их веселья.  
— Они тянутся друг к другу, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Стоит оказаться где-то ближе, чем в нескольких солнечных системах друг от друга, как они бросают все силы, чтобы оказаться вместе.  
Он не говорил, что, обычно, именно Энакин подбивает Рей на непослушание, это и так все знали.  
— Квай-Гон не хотел, чтобы их разделяли, — продолжил Оби-Ван, — и я все больше понимаю, что не зря.  
— Квай-Гон Джин мертв, — жестко сказал магистр Винду, — Совет принял решение много лет назад, ты захотел обучать именно мальчика.  
— У меня не было особого выбора, — парировал Оби-Ван.  
Подростки тем временем затихли, или устав, или почувствовав неладное, и теперь смотрели в сторону мастеров-джедаев, не размыкая при этом объятий.

— Идем, я уверен, тебе понравится.  
— Что понравится?  
— Идем!  
Оби-Ван видел, как Энакин протянул Рей руку и видел, как она за нее взялась. То, как они побежали прочь, от его взгляда ускользнуло, но он точно знал: отыщет их обоих посреди самой шумной заварушки. С самого начала полета он мысленно составлял послание наставнику Рей, в котором подробно объяснял, какая девочка молодец и почему она не виновата. Всегда лучше готовиться заранее к тем бедам, которые обязательно придут.

— Привет, Падме!  
Падме улыбнулась, когда брат и сестра Скайуокеры словно из воздуха появились с двух сторон за ее спиной. В первый раз эта шутка здорово ее напугала, но потом она привыкла. Выбора особого не было.  
— Привет, — сказала она, оборачиваясь к ним. — Энакин, как тебе не стыдно, перерос сестру!  
— Зато я все равно могу его побить!  
— Ну да, мечтай!  
Когда Падме смотрела на них, то вспоминала тот день в звездолете, когда принесла покрывала для двоих замерзших детей, привычных к жаре Татуина. Тогда она впервые почувствовала горечь и недостойную королевы обиду из-за того, что они смотрели только друг на друга. Маленький закрытый мир для двоих. Мир, в котором другие люди будут только гостями.  
Теперь у этой горечи было название, и Падме ругала саму себя за то, что ревнует Энакина к сестре. Ведь понятно, что он любит их обеих по-разному. Но как это объяснить сердцу?  
Позже, когда Энакин и Рей хоронили свою мать, Падме вновь устыдилась своих чувств. 

— Я боюсь, что твоя связь с сестрой может помешать тебе принимать правильные решения, — сказал как-то Оби-Ван своему ученику.  
Энакин, ковыряющийся в дверной панели («Я хочу внести несколько улучшений! Будет отлично!»), только хмыкнул.  
— Я слышу в этой фразе: «Ты помешаешь Рей принимать правильные решения и собьешь ее с пути истинного».  
— Это уже твои выдумки, — ответил Оби-Ван устало.  
Хотя образ того, как Энакин протягивает руку и Рей хватается за нее, не оставлял его ни на секунду.

Рей догнала Энакина в коридоре Храма.  
— Привет, я… — начал он, но сестра довольно больно ударила его в бок. — Ой! Эй! Я, между прочим, еще не до конца восстановился после ранения!  
— Ты почему не сказал, что женишься? — спросила она, но тихо, хотя явно хотела закричать на весь Корусант.  
— Я решил, что ты заложишь… и вообще, ты откуда узнала?  
— Падме сказала. Она, между прочим, обиделась, что я не прилетела на свадьбу!  
Энакин развел руками. Он сам не понимал, почему не позвал сестру. Подумал в последний момент, что она может быть слишком предана Совету. И еще, что Падме всегда немного резко на Рей реагирует. Как будто боится, что та станет врываться к ним с Энакином в самый ответственный момент… Не то, чтобы таких случаев не было… но один раз не считается.  
— Слушай сюда! — Рей схватила его руку, что не очень любила, но так показывала, что дело и правда серьезное. — Если что-то в твоей жизни случается важное — сразу сообщай мне, понял?  
— Договорились, сестренка, — Энакин сгреб пискнувшую Рей в объятия.

— Он сначала заговорил с ней, — сказала Падме, когда Оби-Ван положил руку ей на плечо. — С ней, а не со мной.  
Мустафар вокруг них пылал, а чуть в стороне стояли Энакин и Рей, оба тяжело дышащие, оба — готовые продолжить битву.  
— Рей, — сказал Энакин, и в голосе его звучала мольба, — пошли со мной.  
Он протянул руку и Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза, неготовый увидеть, как Рей, как тысячу раз до этого, возьмется за нее, позволяя брату увлечь себя туда, куда бы она сама никогда не пошла.


End file.
